Happy New Years!
by daynaa
Summary: Just a silly oneshot fluffy story written by my sister and I, so review, tell us what you think! JordanWoody, BugLily! Intense! Happy New Years everyone!


A/N: Okay, well here is a little oneshot fiction written by myself and my little sister haha who isn't that little… she's 12. So anyways, my writing, our ideas, not our characters or show. We have no rights to it at all, that is to Tim Kring and all that jazz. We're just some kids in the New Years Eve mood who want to write a story! Haha, ohgreat. BTW, It's a Jordan/Woody Bug/Lily

------------

10

Jordan, Woody, Nigel, Bug, Garrett and Lily were all gathered at Jordan's apartment to celebrate New Years Eve. Lily, Bug, Woody and Jordan had come to the decision that they wanted to soberly bring in the New Year, mostly because of a very unpleasant experience last time they were all drunk together, but also, because they wanted to be able to fully enjoy the New Year's countdown.

9

But, Nigel and Garrett didn't have the same opinion on New Year's drinking, and decided to go a bit overboard on the alcohol, and that's why when it was the final seconds of the year, Lily, Jordan, Woody and Bug were counting down excitedly, and Garrett and Nigel were dancing wildly around Jordan's kitchen, knocking over pots and pans in the process, to some wild hip hop music which none of the sober guests recognized nor knew where they got it from.

8

Bug and Jordan took upon the duty of calming down Garrett and Nigel so they could at least hear themselves counting down to the New Year.

"Garrett! Nigel!" Bug yelled over the music.

"Hey Buggles, care to dance?" Nigel laughed wildly, swinging an arm over Bug's shoulder. Bug shrugged him off and tried to think of a way to calm them down.

"Turn off the music Bug!" Lily told him from the couch where she and Woody were enjoying Bug's attempts to get Nigel and Garrett calmed and getting danced with in the process. Bug located the CD player and started his search for the power button. Jordan tried not to laugh and was at least a bit more successful than Lily and Woody who were practically rolling around on the floor laughing at Bug who was blinking along with the bass and had his face scrunched up in a permanent cringe. Jordan walked over to where he was standing, bent down and unplugged the machine. It took Nigel and Garrett a minute before they realized the music was off, and they immediately looked around to see who had cut the music.

7

"Hey, we were listening to that, love." Nigel pointed out to Jordan, waving his hands around in the air as if to prove his point.

"Well, it's almost New Years, and we want to count down, Nigel." Jordan told him, her laughter subsiding.

"Can't you calm down with our music on? We were dancing!" Garrett whined.

"No, we cannot! You listen to that music way too loud, you dance horribly, and we want to bring in the New Years our way." Bug told him with a smirk.

"Fine. Just hurry it up, because we want to keep dancing." Nigel pouted.

"Will do Nige." Woody nodded, regaining his composure on the couch.

6

Jordan walked back into the kitchen, stepping over pots and pans which Nigel and Garrett had knocked over while doing what they claimed to be was dancing. She bent down and opened a cupboard, producing several noise makers and blowers. She distributed them amongst the group and sat down on the couch between Lily and Woody.

5

Nigel and Garret started drunkenly attempting to blow on their blowers, failing lousily, and Lily produced a digital camera from her purse. "Lily! You had that the whole night, and you're just bringing that out now!" Jordan asked, trying to sound angry but had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I just remembered it now." Lily laughed, snapping a few pictures of Garrett and Nigel.

"Hey Lily, can I see your camera?" Nigel stumbled towards them, hand outstretched, waiting for Lily to hand it over. She was hesitant but obeyed because she didn't know what else to do. "Thanks." He nodded, and started snapping pictures of nothing in particular that wouldn't turn out right anyways.

4

"Hey Nigel, give me that camera!" Garrett yelled across the room.

"No way! I love taking pictures!" Nigel protested, hugging the camera to his chest.

"But you're not really taking pictures of anything." Bug pointed out.

"Am too!" Nigel argued, looking hurt.

"Whatever." Woody sighed, obviously getting annoyed at Garrett and Nigel's drunken ways. It had been funny for a while, but now it was getting tiring.

"We mightaswell had drank more, you know." Jordan pointed out, "I mean, it looks like they're having all the fun."

3

"Hear that Garrett?" Nigel called across the room to Garrett, who was still sitting by himself in the opposite corner of the apartment. "We're having all the fun!" He laughed.

"Yeah, have some fun guys!" Garret yelled. Lily shook her head with a smile.

"I don't even want to know how I act when I'm drunk." She smiled.

"Yeah, pretty crazy." Bug nodded. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"You're probably just as crazy when you're drunk." She told him with a flirtatious smile. Woody and Jordan exchanged smiles and glances that had 'they have to get together soon because it's so obvious they like each other' written all over it.

2

"It's almost New Years!" Jordan announced, jumping up from the couch. Nigel was still snapping pictures of everything and nothing, Lily and Bug were still flirting on the couch, and Garrett was dancing although the music was still turned off, and rummaging around in some of Jordan's cupboards. Woody stood up beside Jordan as they started their final countdown…

1

As New Years finally arrived, Jordan and Woody didn't hesitate to pull into a kiss. It started out as a friendly New Years Eve peck, but it soon turned into so much more when they both felt the sparks flying between them. They pulled apart moments later not because of a need for oxygen, but rather because of the sprinkle of confetti and snapping of pictures around them caused by Garrett and Nigel. They looked to their left to see Bug and Lily still sitting on the couch. It was painfully obvious that Bug was too nervous to kiss Lily, and she finally just kissed him which brought on cheers from Jordan and Woody and more confetti throwing and picture snapping from Nigel and Garrett.

Happy New Years!

"Happy new years, Jordan" Woody whispered, pulling her into another long kiss. After they broke apart, she stared happily up at him, getting lost in his amazing blue eyes.

"Happy new years Woody, I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her, and Nigel snapped one last picture for the night before passing out onto Jordan's couch.

----------

So how was that? Just a little oneshot type fiction to celebrate New Years, and oh yeah, my first successful one shot because they always turn into massive stories haha I suck that way. Anyways, that was Ali's first story here, so yeahh! She helped a lot with the ideas and maybe soon I'll get her writing her own ones haha!

Cya!

Reviews would be muchly appreciated!


End file.
